kimmyschmidtfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimmy Gets a Job!
"Kimmy Gets a Job!" is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of the Netflix original series Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. Synopsis Kimmy has to throw an acceptable kids' birthday party to keep her new job with the filthy rich Voorhees family. Recap One day, Kimmy goes to Jacqueline’s house to ask for her job back. Jacqueline reluctantly lets her continue to work for her, but says that in return she must throw a gigantic, superhero themed, ninth-birthday party for her son, Buckley. Kimmy accepts, and goes to talk to Titus, who is tired of his job, which involves dressing up in an Iron Man costume every day. He goes back to the costume store to return it, but the owner refuses a refund, since he claims that is in bad condition. Later, Kimmy is preparing the birthday party when Jacqueline’s stepdaughter, Xan, shows up with her friend, panicked. She says that her friend and her have been drinking alcohol and that her friend needs to upchuck it. Kimmy quickly makes something to help her vomit, before asking Xan why she’s drinking alcohol when she’s only 15. Xan, annoyed, says that she can do whatever she wants, before telling Kimmy to leave the room to give her and her friend some space. Kimmy later approaches Jacqueline, telling her about Xan, but Jacqueline says she doesn’t have time to discipline her step daughter, believing that she’ll never listen. She then tells Kimmy to discipline her instead. Meanwhile, Titus is on the subway when a group of Mexican singers aboard the train. They accuse Titus of trying to steal their jobs, since he is also dressed up. But he explains that he couldn’t return his suit because the owner said it was in “bad condition”. The singers by coincidence also were scammed by the same store, and they go with Terry to go find more people who were cheated. Jacqueline comes home and asks Kimmy how she looks. Kimmy enthusiastically replies that she looks like a million dollars. Ridiculously, Jacqueline is insulted by only that amount of money, before criticizing the low number of party decorations. She tells Kimmy that her husband is coming home from a business trip all the way from Japan to attend the party, and that he’d be disappointed by the thrown-together event. Later, Xan and her two friends are chatting at the counter, and Xan tells her friends that when she was at the beach with her friends, she met a blonde surfer, whom she made out with each night. Kimmy tries to ground her, but Xan ignores her. At the costume store, Titus has rounded up over a dozen people in costumes who haven’t been able to have their accounts refunded by the store. It turns out that the owner has been portraying the costumes as actual heroes, such as Iron Man, when they are actually cheaper versions, like “Metal Hero Friend”. They all successfully force the owner to give them refunds. At the party, Jacqueline informs Kimmy that her husband will be late for the party and that her son isn’t allowed to open the presents until his father arrives. Buckley complains, but Kimmy tries to lighten his spirits, telling him that you can bare anything for ten seconds. After that, you can start over, and repeat the process. Later, Jacqueline returns and announces that her husband won’t be to attend the party at all, and that Buckley’s gifts will just have to wait. She then tearfully says that everything is a disaster; the party wasn’t supposed to be about Buckley, she says. The main purpose was so she could see her husband. Jacqueline then wrongfully blames it on Kimmy, abruptly firing her. Kimmy comes home, telling Titus about her being fired. But, something Titus says suddenly clicks into her head, when he mentions books. She then tells him that he’ll need to get his Iron Man costume back. Kimmy returns to the party and confronts Xan. She explains that when she was in the bunker for 15 years, she only had access to two books. One of them was one for middle schoolers, and the plot was exactly like the story Xan had told about the surfer. Kimmy then successfully grounds her, threatening to tell her friends about the lie otherwise. Kimmy then goes upstairs to Jacqueline, who believes that her husband is cheating on her. The business trip was only supposed to take two weeks, not two months. Kimmy comforts her, telling her to take it ten seconds at a time, then explains that she has disciplined her step daughter and given her son a great birthday. Jacqueline tearfully thanks her, saying that Kimmy is her best friend, rehiring her. Meanwhile, Titus, dressed as Iron Man once more, is being beaten by Buckley with a stick; he wanted a villain party, not a hero party, after all. Cast Starring *Ellie Kemper as Kimmy Schmidt *Tituss Burgess as Titus Andromedon *Carol Kane as Lillian Kaushtupper (credit only) *Jane Krakowski as Jacqueline Voorhees *Sara Chase as Cyndee *Lauren Adams as Gretchen *Sol Miranda as Donna Maria Guest Starring *Horatio Sanz as Hector *Dylan Gelula as Xanthippe Voorhees Co-Starring *Tanner Flood as Buckley Voorhees *Susanna Guzman as Vera *Robyn Kimmel as Vidalia *Katherine Reis as Simone *Bill Cwikowski as Ray *Thea McCarten as Mother *Olivia Edward as Daughter *Jake Ryan as Boy *Alvaro Paulino Jr. as Mariachi 1 *Alvaro Paulino Sr. as Mariachi 2 *Jorge Ortiz as Mariachi 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes